The DNA Sequencing Shared Resource offers centralized, quality-controlled and automated DNA sequencing for research using molecular biological methods, recombinant DNA techniques, molecular genetics, and human genetics. Two types of DNA sequencing services are provided. In the first, Standard Sequencing Reaction and Electrophoresis, investigators provide purified DNA temples (plasmid, PCR product, BAC) and sequencing primer (or request use of a standard sequencing primer maintained by the resource) and the sequencing laboratory performs a complete sequencing reaction and electrophoresis. The investigator is then provided electronic data files containing individual sequencing results distributed by e-mail or file transfer. They are also provided with a color electropherogram of each reaction generated. Bulk DNA Sequencing Services are available to investigators who need large-scale sequencing with a limited number of sequencing primers. Dr. Alfred L. George, Jr. is the Scientific Director of the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource. He oversees all activities of the Resource including quality control, user prioritization, personnel management, and new technology. He has a capable staff with many years of experience available to offer help to VICC investigators.